


Believe

by thanku4urlove



Series: Christmas Advent 2016 [4]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Letters to Santa, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, this is a serious contender for the dumbest thing i've ever written tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Thanks to all of Chinen's boasting comments about his intelligence, Takaki is completely floored to discover that his boyfriend still believes in Santa Claus.





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for an advent calendar challenge I did in December in 2016 as a lead-up to Christmas. The word for this one was "christmas miracle".

"Ah, I'm excited." Chinen said happily, Takaki looking down at his little boyfriend in surprise. He didn't sound particularly excited, just content, but it made Takaki smile all the same. He swung their entwined hands a little, walking up to their apartment.

"Yeah?" He asked. "What for?"

"It's the Christmas season, isn't it?" Chinen answered as though it was obvious. "It'll be the holidays soon. Santa Claus is coming."

"Right." Takaki said with a laugh, dropping Chinen's hand to unlock their front door.

"What?" Chinen asked, giving him a look as he walked inside. Takaki looked back, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"What was the laugh about?"

"You said Santa Claus was coming."

"And?"

Takaki just stood there, staring, nearly straining his jaw in an attempt to keep it from falling open. Chinen's expression was one of genuine curiosity and confusion, as though he honestly didn't understand the joke. The joke that he had told.

"And... It's Santa Claus."

"Yuya, you've been told about Santa, right?" Chinen asked seriously, sitting down on the couch. Takaki sat down next to him, pulling Chinen up under his arm and kissing his head.

"Of course I have, yeah."

"Yeah!" Chinen said insistently. "Old man, beard, red suit, climbs into houses and gives out presents. That guy."

"...that guy." Takaki could barely believe his ears. Chinen sounded serious, serious and even a little condescending while he was explaining Santa Claus to him in a deadpan tone, but it had to be a joke. His straight A student boyfriend had to be messing with him. "You're excited for Santa Claus?"

Chinen nodded, leaning his head against Takaki's chest.

"...are you kidding?" He finally had to ask, and Chinen gave him a look.

"He'll give you coal if you keep talking like that." He warned. "Could we have some hot chocolate?"

Takaki got a quick kiss as he got up to make the drinks, walking to the kitchen, feeling completely floored. Chinen couldn't really believe in Santa Claus, could he? Sure, Chinen had lived with his parents up to this year, when he agreed to move in with Takaki, so maybe his parents had been able to keep him in the dark. Maybe. Somehow.

No. It was impossible. It was Chinen Yuri. He couldn't...

...when Takaki walked back into the living room, Chinen had gotten out a piece of paper and a pencil, writing something out.

"What're you doing?"

"You have to send him a letter so he knows what you want." Chinen said, frowning a little. "My family usually does it together, but I'd forgotten; our conversation reminded me."

Takaki couldn't do anything but blink at him, giving him the mug of hot cocoa. Chinen thanked him, offering over a piece of paper.

"You should write to him too."

This was unbelievable. Takaki just sat there, excusing it off as an inability to think of anything as he watched Chinen write, his face set in thought. This couldn't be real. He was ready for Chinen to point fingers and laugh at him, to say it was all a trick. He didn't want to admit any sort of defeat, or even imply that he had been duped, but Chinen was so content that a small seed of doubt was growing in his stomach. Maybe his boyfriend was being genuine.

Should he call Chinen's mom? Should he say something? He felt torn. Chinen was smart, but if there was still a little Christmas magic and it wasn't all a joke, Takaki felt extremely reluctant to ruin anything.

When Chinen finished his letter Takaki took it, promising to put it in the mail the next morning when he went to work. One good thing had come of this, he realized, when he was looking at the paper in his hand--at least now he knew what his boyfriend wanted for Christmas.  
Lying in bed, he figured there wasn't harm in it, deciding that all in all, he needed a trip to the store. He'd been looking for an excuse to wear a Santa Claus suit.


End file.
